The present invention relates to a coaxial connector suitable for being received in an opening in a panel, in particular a wall of a metal box.
It is known that the electromagnetic pollution generated by an electronic module can be limited and/or eliminated by covering the module with a metal box.
The metal box provides ground continuity around the module so as to constitute shielding between the module and the environment.
In such an implementation, an opening through the wall of the box for passing a connector cable constitutes a zone of electromagnetic leakage to the outside.
In order to preserve shielding of the electronic module, it is known to use shielded cables having shielding that is connected to the metal box.
That kind of connection is generally provided by means of a connector including a grounding plate which is electrically connected both to the body of the connector and to the metal box.
It is known that the grounding plate can be fixed to the metal box by means of a screw and nut type fastening or by means of a plurality of screws.
The connector can also be fixed to the metal box by means of an outside thread formed on the connector so that the connector can be screwed into tapping in the box.
Such fixing can also be obtained by forcing the connector into an opening in the wall of the box.
Those methods of fixing have the advantage of giving rise to shielding that is effective.
Nevertheless, they prevent the connector moving when fixed to the metal box and they give rise to complex operations for mounting the connector on the box and for dismounting it therefrom.
In order to simplify the operation of fixing the connector to the box, it is possible to fix a shielding bracelet so that it comes into contact both with the connector and with the box, thereby providing electrical continuity.
Nevertheless, such bracelets are expensive and provide little freedom of displacement for the connector relative to the box.
The present invention makes it possible simultaneously to obtain good shielding and fixing between the connector and the metal box that is relatively flexible.
This is achieved by the invention by means of a coaxial connector suitable for being received in an opening of a panel, in particular a wall of a metal box, the connector comprising a conductive tubular body, a conductive tubular grounding plate, and at least one resilient member, said grounding plate being movable in translation coaxially relative to said body, said grounding plate having a continuous rigid bearing surface for pressing against said panel, and said at least one resilient member, in particular a spring, being arranged to urge the grounding plate into a given position relative to the tubular body and to press the grounding plate against said panel when the connector is assembled with a complementary connector element.
This provides both mechanical support and electrical contact between the grounding plate and the panel without using additional support members.
The grounding plate can be mounted on the panel and it can be dismounted therefrom in particularly simple manner.
In a particular embodiment, the body and the grounding plate are circularly symmetrical.
Preferably, the body has an extension from its side wall constituting a housing in which said grounding plate can move axially.
In a particular embodiment, the extension has a second wall parallel and outside the wall of the body, said wall being interconnected by a radial wall defining the end wall of the housing.
Still in a particular embodiment, the grounding plate has a tubular portion that engages in the housing of the body, and that is extended at each end by a respective rigid radial collar, one of said collars being outwardly directed and forming the bearing surface for pressing against said panel, the other collar being inwardly directed and suitable for being brought to bear against the end wall of the housing of the body.
Advantageously, the tubular portion of the grounding plate co-operates with the wall of the body to form a second housing in which the resilient member is received, the inwardly-directed radial collar defining an end wall for said second housing and serving as a first bearing surface for the resilient member.
Preferably, the connector includes a fitting secured to the body and arranged to define a second bearing surface for the resilient member.
The fitting is advantageously substantially tubular in shape and is arranged in such a manner as to engage in part in the second housing of the grounding plate.
The connector may include snap-fastening means suitable for co-operating with corresponding means on a complementary connector element.
In a particular embodiment, the complementary connector element is a coaxial socket mounted on a printed circuit card placed in a metal box having an opening through which said connector is engaged.
Advantageously, the resilient member is a spring arranged in such a manner that its return force is smaller than the force required for disengaging the connector from the complementary connector element.
Preferably, the opening in the panel is made in such a manner that when the connector is received in said opening, the connector can move radially in said opening, while the grounding plate remains in contact with the panel.
This makes it possible to implement the opening with relatively large positioning tolerance.
It then suffices to adjust the position of the connector relative to a socket on which it is fixed, by displacing the connector radially in the housing.